


勇者大战史莱姆11

by shark_pond



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 11，其余部分见lofter





	勇者大战史莱姆11

11

“噢噢……真是完全感觉不出是人体呢。”吉尔伽美什舔了一下时臣的锁骨，不出意外也是红酒味的，“魔物就是魔物啊……”

史莱姆的体感类似有些硬度的果冻——或者直白说，硅胶。和人体内腔有奇妙的类似，又非常不同。透过时臣透明的身体，吉尔伽美什可以清楚看到自己的性器怎样在他体内进出。被撑开的身体在退出时暂时无法合拢，留下一点不规则的浅色空腔。

“好歹是只史莱姆，努力一点榨取精液啊。”吉尔伽美什捏了捏时臣的腰，非常软，完全是捏果冻的手感。“史莱姆不是很喜欢榨汁吗？”

“那种低等史莱姆做的事情——”

“每个高等史莱姆都是从低等史莱姆进化来的，人类也是从猴子进化来的。不要歧视低等史莱姆。”

时臣不再说话，只是呜呜咽咽的。吉尔伽美什感觉到包裹自己的“肉体”变得更加紧致，也许变化出了类似细小触手的内部抚摸吮吸自己的性器。

“等等，本王这样大力，不会把你顶穿吧？”

吉尔伽美什起了无故的担忧，史莱姆的果冻体质实在太让人怀疑了，说不定也和果冻一样脆弱。

“不…不会……”

吉尔伽美什这才放下心。

“哦，那本王就随心所欲了。”

“咦？咿——啊啊啊！”

时臣的惊叫中带了相当成分甜美的呻吟。史莱姆的人体形态并没有什么敏感带，所有能够吸收含有魔力的液体的部分都可以称之为敏感带。相对的，也没有所谓的快感一说，只有吸收到具有活性的魔力时，才会产生快感和高潮。史莱姆高潮时体内析出的液体又对生物具有催情作用，更进一步刺激他们释放出具有魔力的体液。这也是为什么许多勇者会死于史莱姆一类弱小的生物。脱精嘛。

“吸得更紧了…唔，难道史莱姆真会自己进化？”吉尔伽美什抽出阴茎，用两根手指拨开时臣的小洞。里面现在已经不是平滑的内壁，而是布满褶皱，正规律地一吸一放。他重新将阴茎刺入，继续享用这只罕见的、火属性的、红酒味的史莱姆。

不知道过了多久，时臣以为自己体内的水分都要全部化成液体析出的时候，吉尔伽美什终于射精了。丰沛的魔力补充让时臣有了精神，他抬起眼睛，看着吉尔伽美什。吉尔伽美什仍旧非常精神。

“啊，现在好像是牛奶酱夹心的浆果果冻啊……”

吉尔伽美什戳了戳时臣的腹部，在透明的身体里面，含着一团乳白色的精液，正在被慢慢吸收。

“史莱姆果然是色情生物。啧。”他如此论断，“本王不过是为民除害——好歹本王也是勇者，勇者和魔物战斗理所当然。”

吉尔伽美什没想着再来一发，他通过皮肤吸收太多史莱姆粘液了，已经有点儿晕乎乎的。他潦草把老二塞回裤子里，开始冷静冷静。黄金之王的绰号不是白叫的，他偶尔带脑子出门也不是当挂件用的。

“和我说说你女儿的事情吧。”

时臣眨眨眼，慢慢缩回水滴形态。没有吸收掉的精液里无用的部分被包裹在最中央。

“长女乃是一条龙。”

“什么颜色？”

“红色。”

吉尔伽美什稍微有点儿印象。“她是不是头上长着两个角——有点儿外翻，类似恶魔角那种？”

“是的。”

“本王就知道！”吉尔伽美什一脸悔恨。

“哎？”


End file.
